What is a bond?
by murloc rampage
Summary: a terrible trainer and his only pokemon are on a journey. He's treats his pokemon terribly and doesn't understand what a bond is. Here's his story on what happened and how he learned what a bond truly is. Gardevoirxtrainer. Please don't flame. I know Gardevoir is over used in fanfics but that's because she's just that awesome.


What's a bond?

(This is idea has been with me for a long time. Why I didn't type it out? Even I can't answer that question. I don't usually do this type of story but I'll give it a shot and yes. I love Gardevoir! She's my favorite pokemon because she never failed me. I can always count on her to beat at least one pokemon. I love her. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story and please give me some feedback.)

Here's some instructions on what each symbol would mean in this story if it's included.

( )=author note

"sentence" =Someone is speaking

'sentence' = someone is thinking to himself

*something* = some random occurrence

[place] = new area

-time- =time that has passed

and last but not least {person} =Equals new point of view.

{Michael's P.O.V}

Hey, my name's Michael and I'm a pokemon trainer. If I can even be considered that. You see, I'm a horrible trainer. Probably the worst most have seen. I do have a couple badges but the thing is, I only have one pokemon. Let's start from the beginning.

"Your thirteen and still haven't even gotten one pokemon?" my older brother asked.

"Hey, we only had enough money to send one person to see the professor. Not my fault we're as poor as dirt." I said with obvious depression.

"That doesn't mean you couldn't try to catch your own." he told me.

"I tried that and you know what? My eyes were almost pecked out by a Taillow." I answered rudely.

My brother laughed, "Seriously? You actually tried? That's hilarious because I was just kidding." my brother said.

"Did you just come home after two years just to make fun of me?" I asked angrily.

"No. I came home to give you this." he said as his Gallade came in with a pokemon egg.

"An egg? What's in it?" I asked.

He handed me a pokeball, "It's going to hatch soon. You'll see." He told me as Gallade put the egg on the table.

"I'll be honest. I'm excited and I think I love you." I said honestly.

The egg hatched and there was a cute little Ralts that came out of it, "Well, that's unexpected," My brother said with a bit of confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's female. I could have sworn this one was going to be male. I got at least twelve eggs and the first eleven were all female as well." he told me.

"So?" I said as I picked it up, "I think it's great that it's female." The Ralts squealed happily as I threw it into the air and caught it.

"Yeah but listen Michael. As a female it will be more in tuned to your emotions. You'll have to have a strong bond to make her your perfect partner. If you don't then things won't go very well for you." he told me.

"Ok bro. Me and ralts will have the greatest bond ever. Right Ralts?" I asked as I tickled it.

Little did I know that it wasn't going to be that easy. I didn't know that the only move it knew was growl. Without an attack move she was useless and that how I treated her sometimes. I'd yell at her, ignore her, and sometimes hit her. After though, I'd hold her as she cried and calm her down. I didn't want to hurt her and blaming her for my poor training skills was not helping but… it just kept happening. Eventually I found enough rare candies to get her to learn confusion. That's when I finally became a trainer but she was just too strong. Every wild pokemon we faced, she'd utterly defeat them with one confusion and then they'd run so I couldn't catch them. I should have been happy but that got me even more infuriated. I have a pokemon that's so strong, I can't get another. Then I left and went for my first badge. Ralts defeated the gym leader's pokemon easily and then evolved into Kirlia. That's when I noticed that her eyes were full of hate. At first I was scared but then I just stared back at her with the same amount of hate. She hated me and I hated her and yet we never abandoned one another. She refused to go inside her ball and if I tried to she'd actually attack me. Once she broke my leg and didn't even bother to help me as I crawled to a branch and make a splint. After I made the splint I sat under the tree I got it from and had to wait for days. She didn't even cared and I knew this because she'd go foraging for berries and water. When she got back she'd eat and drink in front of me, making sure I'd watch just to torture me. Luckily I had food and water in my backpack to survive long enough so that I was able to at least limp to the nearest city with her just ten paces behind me. Our hate for each other grew. I started to become harsher and hit her once with a rock when she sat in a tree. At first I laughed but she fell out of the tree holding her head and cried. Then I ran over to her and tried to help her but she blew me away with a new attack which was psychic. She pinned me to a tree with tears in her eyes as she took a branch and had it start beating me. When she was done I was unconscious for days with bruises all over. I woke up to a fire and her sleeping next to it. I got up and she instantly woke up. She was about to attack me but when I told her I was sorry she stopped and just went back to sleep. I, however, couldn't go back to sleep. My brother's words ran through my head for the first time in months. That word bond. What does it even mean? I couldn't understand it and just went to sleep. The next day turned out to be my birthday and no one cared. I sat in the pokemon center with Kirlia waiting for my mom to return my call but no one did. Thoughts ran through my mind that no one cares about me and at one point suicide went through my mind. I instantly got up and ran out of the pokemon center into the forest.

"No one cares." I said as I sniffled, "No one cares about the younger brother. I'm a failure as a trainer. I might as well give Kirlia to my brother. At least he'll train her effectively." I cried to myself.

Thud. I looked to my left at where the sound came from and it was a box. I opened it to see a note written in the nicest cursive I've ever seen.

"Happy Birthday Michael." Is what it said.

I looked around to see Kirlia walking away and I went after her but she shot me a dark glare. Her eyes still full of hate. Instead of challenging her glare I looked down to the ground unable to meet her challenge. She hated me but…she does care a tiny bit. Maybe because I'm all she has. For now.

-weeks later-

"Bro. I'm sending Kirlia back to you and heading home." I told him through the phone.

"Why? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's just that. I'm not cut out to be a trainer. She's still all I have. I'm just a terrible trainer. It's been a year and I only have one badge. She's better off being trained by you." I told him.

I was heart broken but I kept my calm demeanor, "If that's your decision then fine. Send her now." he told me.

"One second, I let her walk around freely. I'll get her now. Be right back." I told him as I got up.

It took me a while to find her. She was running from me. It was obvious because when she saw me she instantly turned around and ran. It became a game of hide and seek until she got into a corner. I came out of a bush and she instantly made a fighting stance.

"It's only for a little while Kirlia," I told her.

"Kir. Kirl. KIRLIA!" she screamed.

"What's wrong? Don't you want another trainer? He'll treat you way better than I did." I told her.

She shook her head no, "KIRLIA! KIRL! KIRLIA KIRLIA!" she yelled.

"There's no argument on this." I said as I pulled out the ball as fast as possible and tried to return her but she was too fast.

She used psychic to grab the ball out of my hand, smash it into my face and then it shrunk as it went to her. She held it in the palm of her delicate hand and added force.

I looked down defeated, "Fine, destroy it. At least you'll be free from me once and for all." I said sadly.

She dropped the ball and walked over to me and as I looked at her she smacked me, "KIRLIA!" she yelled.

"What do you want from me!?" I yelled in frustration.

She shrugged in defeat before using psychic to get her pokeball and handed it to me. She grabbed my hand and led me back to the pokemon center where I told me brother I changed my mind. Even though she hated me to her very core but couldn't bring herself to be rid of me. She could kill me if she wanted and I honestly don't know if I'd fight back. I deserve this after all the abuse she sustained from my care. Then came my second and third badge. She defeated the gym leader's with ease and started to take the gym badges when we win. I'd always apologize but she'd pull on my shirt and make us leave. At one point we got to the fourth gym of which the gym leader uses Dark type pokemon. When Kirlia walked out onto the field, the gym leader started laughing hysterically. Especially when I said she's my only pokemon. His first pokemon was a Krookodile and it attack immediately with crunch. I told Kirlia to use Focus blast which smashed into the mouth of the Krookodile and instantly knocked him out. His next pokemon was a Sharpedo and it too fainted when Kirlia used Thunderbolt on it. Then his last pokemon, Mightyena which tried to use Intimidate but Kirlia Cold stare made it ineffective. Mightyena attacked extreme speed but Kirlia waited until it was close and used Focus Blast on him. Mightyena dodged but Kirlia used Psychic to turn the attack around and it chased after Mightyena. It was unable to hear it's trainer as the Focus Blast hit it from behind, knocking it out instantly. That's when Kirlia started to evolve and became a beautiful Gardevoir. I was so excited that I ran toward to her to give her a hug but she gave me that same dark glare. Her hate magnified to a whole new level. I couldn't understand why, I haven't even tried to be mean to her at all. She just hated me more now and that was proven that night. I was asleep and she crawled on top of me. I woke up to her pinning my arms down and before I knew it. She was smacking my face so hard it felt like she was punching me. I didn't even try to stop it, I just allowed her to hurt me. I deserved it after all. What goes around, comes around. She only stopped when I started crying. She got off, wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I cried into her shoulder for a good few minutes and ever since that night she took the lead. I kept ten paces behind her at all times and it was like this for a couple weeks. Then it happened. We were walking and I tripped.

"Ah." I said as I fell, "Wait up!" I called out to her but she just kept going.

I got up and ran after her. I ran too much and she shot me a hate filled glare. Something in me snapped. I was tired of this. Tired of her always making that glare at me, tired of being a failure.

"Why do you always shoot that glare at me!? I haven't even tried to hurt you in forever! You even beat my face in the night you evolve yet you stay with me. Why!?" I yelled.

She just kept going, "Gardevoir," she said barely loud enough for me to hear her.

I ran up to her, even when she glared and grabbed her arms, "Tell me! Why do you even stay with me!?" I pulled out her pokeball, "You could've destroyed this stupid thing and be done with this! I… I HATE YOU!" I screamed as I threw her pokeball as hard as I could onto the ground and ran away crying.

I ran for what seemed like forever, never looking behind me to see if she was coming after me. Then a dark thought came across my mind that she just kept going after destroying the ball looking for a better trainer. I don't know why but I felt so heart broken. I was a terrible trainer, I couldn't even catch a Magikarp! I thought being a trainer would be great but it was nothing but a great disappointment. I was blinded by my tears so I didn't see the Ursaring when I ran into him.

"Ow!" I said as I fell onto the ground.

"Ursaring!" it said as it gave me a death stare.

It attacked me as I curled into a ball screaming for help. I heard a gush with a blast afterward. I looked up to see my Gardevoir with a deep wound on it's side. She…she protected me. I looked over to see the Ursaring with his head buried into the tree. She must have used Focus Blast. She looked at me with a slightly sad but also happy look. She fell back and I caught her feeling a bit of blood coming from her wound. I didn't know that it was minor but she must've used it to make me confess how I truly feel about her.

"Gardevoir! Please don't die!" I screamed as I shook her.

A smile was on her face as she whispered, "Voir."

"Please don't die," the tears just kept flowing, "I don't hate you. I never did." I said as I hugged her tightly.

"Gardevoir?" she asked.

"No, you're my best friend." I cried, "No other pokemon is an equal to you. I'm so sorry that I abused you. I never should have. I'm so so sorry!" I yelled.

She caressed my cheek, "Gard?" she asked.

I laughed a little, "I can't understand you," I said jokingly, "forgive me."

She smiled more, her eyes showed something I didn't know at first, "Garde," she said.

"I… I love you," I said as the tears started to flow again and kissed her.

She kissed back grabbing the back of my head to hold me there. One breathless minute later we parted and she got up without my help and showed she was fine. I was mad and was about to yell when she hugged me with a cute giggle. A feeling of happiness fell over me and I hugged her tightly. Maybe this is what my brother meant. Maybe this feeling of love we felt for each other was our bond all along. If it is, I'll never forget what a bond is.

(And that's the end of the story. Honestly, I don't know what to say. Well other than the fact that I didn't want her to be understood because too many people do that and seems a bit overused. Also, please tell me how it was in a review. Love you all guys. Enjoy your day :D )


End file.
